Yunru
Yunru is the heroine of China. Description It is an odd sight to see: a young girl in her teens amidst the chaos of battle. But what many don't expect is that she proves to be a very real threat to any armor battalion or military encampment. This girl, Yunru, proved to be highly intelligent from an early age. Under the military's influence, Yunru had developed several high-tech weapons, allowing China's army to match Epsilon's insidious research and even go toe-to-toe with the Allied forces. Yunru's most well-known invention is the 'Earth Breaker', a one-of-a-kind, massive drill which, when driven into the ground, can reduce surrounding structures to rubble within seconds. Due to the sheer weight of the weapon, Yunru created a mobile exo-suit so that she could wield the drill with ease. The exo-suit is equipped with a rather curious wrist device as well; when a vehicle is targeted with the device, the vehicle's onboard computers would become flooded with useless, cluttered data, much like a DDOS attack. Victims of the device then become a vulnerable target to Chinese forces as their movement and firing systems are overwhelmed from the sheer overflow of data. Though proud to serve her country, Yunru is foremost a scientist, not a soldier, and claims to be a pacifist. This has led to stories of the Chinese army threatening Yunru's family in order to keep her enlisted. Being only a child, Yunru has little contact with other soldiers. Such a stressful and often traumatizing environment cannot be beneficial for Yunru's psyche, as her superiors report that Yunru will occasionally display abrupt mood swings or erratic, even self-harming, behavior. What unnerves most though is the increasing frequency of these occurrences and it's not showing any stopping. Who knows how long it will take before Yunru cracks under the pressure. Overview Appearance * Yunru briefly appears in the beginning of Dragonstorm where she inspects the captured Volkov and Chitzkoi before leaving in a Halftrack. Assessment Pros * Can immobilize a group of vehicles from a long range using EMP. * When loaded inside the Centurion, it becomes an extremely dangerous weapon. * Effective against armored units and structures. * Some amphibious vehicles can be sunk using her EMP weapon when they are over water. Examples are Kappa Tank, Magnetron and Amphibious Transports. * Immune to radiation. * Can deploy Earth Breaker to quickly raze her surrounding structures. * Cannot be crushed by normal vehicles. * Can detect cloaked and submerged units. * Can self-heal. * Being a hero, cannot be mind-controlled and abducted, as well as immune to confusion rays. Cons * Only one may be present at a time. * Cannot attack aircraft and most infantry. * Can be easily killed by a single Attack Dog. * EMP cannot directly destroy vehicles. * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons. * Can only deploy and destroy structures at short range. Quotes When selected * This isn't a place for kids. * Why am I not in the Centurion? * Why, yes. Yes, I am. * Knowledge is power. * They expect a lot of me, don't they? * If I have to do this, I'll do this right! When ordered to move * And there she goes, she said... * But this thing is heavyyy! ...oh, wait... * Oh, look, it's Yunru, the ''scientist.'' * It's not like I'm a ''potential target.'' * So what? I have an exosuit. When ordered to attack with Immobilizer * Na-a-a! Wrong way. * I am not killing you - they are. * This wouldn't happen if you stayed away. * Yes, yes, I'll stop them. * Move no more. * You're not going home today. When ordered to use Earth Breaker * We'll have to settle this the hard way. * Try dodging THIS! * You should have paid more attention. * Earth Breaker field test, start! * I warned you, but you would not listen. When under fire * Where's the Centurion?! * But I'm only seventeen! * MOM!! Trivia * Her name (芸如) means "cloud-like" in Mandarin. * She is voiced by ATheatricalSongBird. See also * Volkov * Chitzkoi * Morales Category:Infantry Category:Soviet Union Category:China Category:Hero